The Accident
by pyrogal
Summary: Ed loses Memory and they have a crazy adventure helping him get it back. everyone goes through a lot of pain.


Hey this is my first story and I really like FMA. I think it's an awesome cartoon. And anyone who doesn't can burn in his or her own hate. JUST KIDDING!

The accident

(Chapter 1)

(Ed's P.O.V.)

While I was chasing Al, I encountered my worst accident ever.

My name is Edward Elric or ay least that's what they tell me. I am a State Alchemist

Known as FULLMETAL and I have a brother Alphonse Elric whose soul is stuck in a suit of armor.

Al tells me I was chasing him because of a problem that occurred between us, and then a guy called Scar showed up. He says Scar made a huge metal pipe shatter but that

Didn't cause my accident. What caused it was a big delivery truck; it hit me as I was backing

Up from the shattered metal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Normal P.O.V.)

"Brother look out", Al yelled out as I was backing up.

"The truck!"

After getting hit Edward Awakens up to see a sunlit ceiling he realizes he is in a hospital room.

"Where am I?"

Winry gets up and goes and gets Maes Hughes, and Roy Mustang to see Ed. Al gets up only to here Ed yelling.

"That suit of armor moved!"

"Brother calm down!"

"Ah! It's talking to!"

"What's going on!" Winry said as she was coming in with Maes Hughes, and Roy Mustang.

"The armor started moving and talking!" Ed said in a panic

"That's Al. Ed you don't remember Al!"

Ed? Al? I don't even know who I am!"

II

"How can you not remember Al, Ed he's your little brother."

"I told you I don't remember who I am."

"This is a joke Ed stop messing around it isn't funny I..."

"I'm not joking! I am serious I don't know who I am."

"You're serious. You are actually serious. Ed doesn't remember anything. I can't believe it."

"Good morning, how is everybody doing..." the doctor said as he was walking in.

"Doctor Ed doesn't remember anything about his life he..."

"I know we just saw an his CAT scan results. It's not going to last very long if you help him. Remember and be patient he still has his attitude."

"I realized that" Winry said under her breath.

"Other than that he is fine. He has to stay here for a couple of days to help out his memory and all of you can come by it would help out a lot. We don't want him to take too much in at one time or hell probably go crazy. (Ha-ha!) Its not that funny but it's true."

"Thanks doctor" Mustang said looking at the doctor weirdly as the doctor was walking out of the room.

"Why don't we start now? We can introduce ourselves."

" Uh… I guess that will help." Ed said unsurely

"Ok, I'll go first! Hi Ed I'm Winry you knew me since we were very little. We've been friends: you me and Al."

" I'm Roy Mustang and I'm your boss. I am also known as the Flame Alchemist. When you're better and remember everything you can come back in and work."

" I'm Maes Hughes. I'm sort of your colleague but at a higher standard, and look at this picture it my daughter isn't she adorable."

"Ok let's go he still needs to meet you know who!"

"Oh yeah. Ok! We'll just leave you two alone!" Hughes and Mustang salute and leave.

Winry leaves after them with only Ed and Al together in the room.

(Sigh...)

"Aren't you going to say something? Why are you so silent now?" Ed asked.

"I'm sorry brother! I'm so sorry! I believed him! I know I shouldn't have! I..." Al said with a voice as if he was going to cry.

"Whoa slow down I can't help you if I don't get better. So you have to tell me who you are."

" I'm you're younger brother Alphonse Elric. I am in this suit of armor because of a foolish mistake we did."

Ed has a flashback: there're two boys and a woman they look so happy. One of them is me.

" Al! Ed! Come inside its time to eat!"

"Coming Mom! Come on Al it's time to go inside." it was Ed saying this.

That suit of armor was my brother.

Tears start to roll down from Ed's eyes.

"Brother what's wrong? Why are you crying!" Al said with a voice of concern

" Al I remember Mom and you. She looked so beautiful and we looked so happy.

What was the foolish thing we did?"

" Mom died and we were studying Alchemy. And we believed the first law: equal exchange, all to well so we decided to do Alchemy to bring Mom back. I got sucked into the portal. And I don't know anything else but when I came to my senses I was in this suit of armor and you were on the ground bleeding badly. You gave up your arm and leg to get me in to this body.

"Oh... I guess I was..."Ed was going to say but then had another flashback on his life.

"We are going to bring mom back so stop crying you're not helping me" it was Ed he was yelling at Al. the next thing is; they are drawing an Alchemy circle, then light the light was coming from the circle.

I see Al he is right beside me. No, the picture it's becoming dark

I want more than any thing to hold on to that. To remember more but I'm too tired.

"Brother what's wrong?"

"Al I had another memory but I couldn't hold on to it. I'm just so tired."

"It's ok brother just rest I'll be back tomorrow with Winry and we'll help you remember."

Al goes outside of the room.

"He's too tired he's resting let's come back tomorrow."

Al salutes to Mustang and Hughes, and they go their separate ways only to meet back tomorrow morning.

Well that's the end of this chapter. Review my story and give me ideas on my next chapter or maybe I could change the ending to this one and leave this story alone. Just send reviews and I'll figure everything out. Until next time!


End file.
